Combat
Unit stats * Weapon. There are 5 kinds of weapon - hammer, spear, sword, bow and stones. * Defence. There are 6 kinds of defence - nothing, shield, horse, catapult, wood and stone (the last two apply to buildings). Unit speed depends on his defence. * Health. Each unit initially has 100 hp. * Food consumption. The amount of food unit takes away before his turn. * Morale Move types * Relocate. Unit can make relocations to the adjacent available tile in his turn. * Melee attack. To melee attack unit should be able to relocate to tile adjacent to enemy unit and have at least 1 movement remaining after that. * Ranged attack. That takes the whole turn. * Heal. For that the healer should be able to relocate to tile adjacent to unit being healed tile and have at least 1 movement remaining after that. Can be applied to units with defence either nothing, shield or horse. Restores 50 hp. Healing can be made by priests and mounted priests. * Recruit. Recruit buildings and lord can use the turn for recruiting new units. For lord: the recruiter should be able to relocate to tile adjacent to recruit appearance tile and have at least 1 movement remaining after that. For recruit buildings: recruit unit can appear only in adjacent tiles. * Construct building. Worker can use his turn to construct a building. For that the worker should be able to relocate to tile adjacent to building appearance tile and have at least 1 movement remaining after that. * Mount/unmount for knights and lord. That takes the whole turn. Melee combat The basic damage of melee attack depends on attacker's weapon and attacked unit defence. Here is the basic damage table The actual damage is the basic damage multiplied by attacker's morale attack modifier divided by attacked unit's morale defence modifier. Example: a spearman with morale attack modifier 120% attacks an unmounted knight with 90% morale defence modifier. Spearman uses spear as a weapon, knight has a full plate as a defence so basic damage is 35. Hence, actual damage is 35 * 120% / 90% = 46.6(6), rounds up to 47. Morale modifiers aren't used while attacking a building or a catapult. Melee units can't attack stone buildings. Ranged combat Unit being range attacked should be within ranged unit line of sight. The intermediate damage made by ranged unitsis calculated the same way as the real one for the melee attack. Actual damage equals intermediate damage times range modifier. Range modifier (Rm) depends on distance of shooting(d): Rm = e^(-0.03*x*x) where x is the modified distance equals d if both units are on the same height, equals 0.75*d if the attacker has a height advantage, equals 1.33*d if the defender has a height advantage. Archer Archers can't attack buildings. Here is bow basic damage table Morale modifiers aren't used while attacking a catapult. Catapult Catapults can attack buildings only. Damage made by catapult does not depends on morale. Here is damage table